Au-delà des Frontières
by Crafty Fox and Applecrumble
Summary: Univers Alternatif : Ichigo est à moitié japonais, mais a toujours vécu en Occident. Pourtant, son amour pour ses origines est incommensurable. Il rencontre Uryuu, un japonais pure souche qui, lui, cherche à fuir son pays. Deux cultures différentes se rencontrent, se chamboulent mais finissent par se lier, d'un lien indéfectible, au-delà des frontières. YAOI.


**Au-delà des Frontières**

Univers Alternatif : Ichigo est à moitié japonais, mais a toujours vécu en Occident. Pourtant, son amour pour ses origines est incommensurable. Il rencontre Uryuu, un japonais pure souche qui, lui, cherche à fuir son pays. Deux cultures différentes se rencontrent, se chamboulent mais finissent par se lier, d'un lien indéfectible, au-delà des frontières.

**Rating** : M

**Disclamer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Kubo Tite.

**NdA** : Cette histoire est complètement originale, mis à part pour les personnages. Et je ne vous cache pas qu'elle s'inspire en partie de mes expériences, que j'avais besoin d'extérioriser. La manière dont je décris les différences de cultures, ou même la mentalité des pays du monde que j'aborde, ne reflète que ma manière de penser et n'engage que moi. Même si je pense être dans le vrai, je ne souhaite offenser personne. Désolée d'avance si certains prennent mal mes réflexions, je ne fais que jouir de mon droit inaliénable à l'expression de mes idées... Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Assis dans l'avion à écouter les consignes de décollage, diffusées en chinois, d'une oreille totalement distraite, Ichigo contempla le tarmac qui s'étendait à perte de vue à travers son hublot, l'odeur du kérozène envahissant ses narines.<p>

N'était-ce pas inquiétant qu'elle soit si forte ? fut la première pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit. Puis, un bruit assourdissant retentit et il sentit son corps propulsé en arrière. Il posa nerveusement ses bras sur chacun de ses accoudoirs tandis qu'une délicieuse vague d'appréhension s'emparait de son estomac.

L'appareil prit de la vitesse, commençant à s'incliner vers le haut, et un soubresaut chatouilla le ventre d'Ichigo quand il quitta le sol pour de bon. Ses tympans se bouchèrent, son coeur effectua un looping, mais cela le convainquit que cette sensation était définitivement grisante. Son moment préféré du vol.

Cette conviction se renforça lorsque, gagnant de l'altitude, l'avion s'inclina brusquement sur le côté pour prendre son cap, chamboulant délicieusement le centre de gravité du jeune homme. Il planait au-dessus des immeubles et se dirigeait vers les nuages, lesquelles étaient épais ce jour là et feraient probablement trembler l'oiseau de métal.

Cela ne manqua pas, l'avion essuya quelques turbulences au moment de franchir la nuée dense en suspension dans l'atmosphère. Mais il se retrouva vite, et sans encombre, au milieu de l'océan du ciel qui semblait tapissé d'un lit de neige, juste en dessous.

Ce ne fut que lorsque l'avion se stabilisa totalement, perdu dans le néant bleuté, que le garçon oublia l'émoi du décollage et reporta son attention sur la cabine. Depuis Francfort, le vol allait être long, jusqu'à Shanghai. Environ onze heures, et comme il n'avait pas pu s'offrir mieux que la classe économique, il se retrouvait avec les genoux coincés dans son nez… Ichigo avait de grandes jambes, sauf que l'espace laissé entre son siège et celui de devant était étroit. Vraiment étroit. Il soupira, gigotant légèrement afin de trouver une position confortable. Mais c'était peine perdue. Il avait l'habitude de prendre l'avion et savait que son calvaire ne faisait que commencer. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'armer de patience, et subir.

Il préféra reporter son attention sur son voisin pour passer le temps, qu'il n'avait toujours pas pris la peine de remarquer, trop occupé à étudier les sensations délicieuses et brèves que procurent le décollage. Il n'avait jamais eu de chance avec ses compagnons de bord. Généralement, il s'agissait d'une vieille dame, ou d'un homme d'affaire qui lui restaient totalement indifférents et avec lesquels il n'avait aucune chance de sympathiser.

Il se demanda quel genre de personne inabordable partageait son vol aujourd'hui et tourna la tête du côté opposé. Mais à sa grande surprise, il tomba sur visage jeune. Celui d'un garçon qui devait avoir son âge, environ. Il était penché au dessus d'un petit carnet et tenait un crayon, avec lequel il prenait des notes à intervalles réguliers.

Il était asiatique, et portait des lunettes faites d'une fine monture rectangulaire. Son visage était fin et anguleux, d'une délicatesse que seuls les gens de ce continent peuvent revendiquer. Ses yeux en amende clignaient de temps à autre, révélant de longs cils noirs et épais. Quant à ses cheveux, une cascade ébène et mi-longue qui entourait son visage, Ichigo pensa que là aussi, il n'y avait que les asiatiques pour en avoir d'aussi dociles et esthétiques.

La constatation que son voisin était un charmant jeune homme lui remit du baume au cœur. Il cherchait déjà un moyen de l'aborder malgré son air potentiellement fermé, et s'imaginait faire semblant de s'endormir sur son épaule pour arriver à mieux capter l'odeur subtile qui se dégageait de lui.

Ichigo était d'un naturel curieux, très sociable, et plutôt indiscret. Il adorait les nouvelles rencontres, et avait d'ailleurs choisi de voyager seul pour être obligé d'aller aux devants des gens. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment nécessaire. Seul ou accompagné, Ichigo ne pouvait de toute façon pas s'empêcher de discuter avec des inconnus.

Il voulut tout d'abord déterminer de quel pays venait cet attrayant spécimen, aussi, il tourna brièvement la tête pour étudier son profil quelques secondes supplémentaires, puis se remit de face pour ne pas importuner l'étranger, son image bien gravée dans les rétines.

A en juger par la forme de ses yeux, Ichigo pensa au japon, ou à la Corée du Sud. Il s'était assez vite adapté aux différentes caractéristiques qui distinguaient les gens d'Asie occidentale, qu'il n'avait eu de cesse de sillonner depuis un an. Mais il faisait encore des erreurs. Par exemple, s'il était vrai que les chinois avaient généralement le visage plus rond que leurs voisins de l'archipel, ce n'était pas forcément le cas de ceux qui vivaient le long de la côte pacifique.

Cette énigme était donc particulièrement difficile, étant donné que l'avion se rendait justement à Shanghai - ville où il faisait une brève escale. Il transportait des passagers qui s'arrêtaient tout simplement là-bas, mais établissait aussi des correspondances pour le reste de l'Asie, y compris bien sûr le Japon et la Corée du Sud… Cela rendait la devinette plus corsée.

Mais Ichigo le savait, il y avait un moyen infaillible de savoir, et sans erreur possible, d'où le garçon était originaire. Il suffisait de lire quelque chose dans sa langue. Il était devenu plutôt bon dans l'art d'identifier les dialectes également. Et il se trouvait que le garçon avait eu la bonne idée d'écrire inlassablement depuis leur départ. Une véritable aubaine.

Avec un sourire en coin, il se rehaussa sur son siège, pliant une jambe sous ses fesses de manière à élargir son champ de vision. Le calepin de son voisin bien en vue, il plissa les yeux et se concentra sur les caractères qui noircissaient les pages blanches.

L'hypothèse coréenne fut immédiatement écartée, leur écriture étant très distincte de celles des trois pays en lice, avec ses lignes sèches et ses ronds qui parsèment chaque mot. Il restait donc la Chine, et le Japon. Un bref moment d'hésitation plus tard, Ichigo avait sa réponse.

Une étendue de kanji s'étalait sous ses yeux, sans la moindre trace d'iragana ou de katakana et cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : ce garçon était chinois.

Finalement, identifier le pays d'un asiatique rien qu'avec un visage ou une morphologie s'avérait plus compliqué qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, pour lui qui venait d'occident. Son père était pourtant japonnais, mais il ne lui avait transmit aucune réelle notion. Il faisait partie de ces rares antipatriotiques qui avaient fui le japon et décidé d'oublier tout ce qui avait trait à la culture nippone. C'était d'ailleurs à son grand dam que Kurosaki Isshin avait vu son fils développer une passion intense pour son pays d'origine, même s'il ne le blâma jamais pour cela.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Ichigo n'avait pas conscience qu'il continuait de fixer le carnet de notes de son compagnon de vol d'un air distrait.

Une paire d'yeux d'un bleu foncé et profond fondit alors sur lui, le faisant sursauter.

_ Je peux t'aider ?

Le jeune homme lui parla en anglais, sèchement, et Ichigo fut surpris que son accent soit si fluide et peu prononcé. Il devait avoir l'habitude de manier la langue de Shakespeare. Il se racla la gorge, reprenant une position décente dans son fauteuil.

_ Oh, non. Désolé. Tu vas me trouver idiot, mais je cherchais simplement à deviner de quelle origine tu étais grâce à tes notes…

Il reçut un regard à la fois sceptique et condescendant. Ichigo était rarement mal à l'aise devant les inconnus, mais ce fut le cas cette fois-ci. Ce jeune homme froid et flegmatique jouissait d'une aura naturellement intimidante. Il avait de l'allure et de la prestance, assez pour qu'Ichigo perde ses moyens devant lui.

_ Tu es satisfait ? demanda-t-il d'un ton qui l'incitait clairement à arrêter cette vilaine inquisition.

Ichigo se racla la gorge une nouvelle fois, puis opina vivement du chef avant de se détourner, embarrassé. Il venait de détruire toutes ses chances de converser avec son voisin. Alors même que celui-ci parlait un anglais quasi parfait et qu'il aurait largement pu nourrir deux voire même trois heures de conversation entre coupée, ce qui n'était pas négligeable. De quoi s'épargner deux des navets qui était proposés par son écran télévisé personnel. Il était trop négligent, parfois. Surtout avec les asiatiques, qui étaient plus pudiques et à cheval sur la politesse que ses concitoyens français.

_ Juste par curiosité, qu'est-ce que tu en as déduit ?

Ichigo haussa les sourcils de surprise, se détournant de son hublot pour faire face à son interlocuteur. Il ne s'était pas, mais alors pas du tout, attendu à ce que celui-ci lui adresse à nouveau la parole.

_ Euh, et bien…, dit-il d'un ton hésitant, j'en ai déduit que tu étais chinois. Je ne sais pas différencier le cantonnais du mandarin, en revanche.

Un petit rire accueillit sa réponse, et Ichigo aurait juré qu'il était emprunt d'ironie.

_ Ta méthode à des failles, tu sais…

_ Pardon ?

Le garçon était maintenant en train de plaisanter, bien que cela soit à ses dépends, et son air s'adoucissait. Son sourire le troubla fortement.

_ Je comprends que tu essayes d'identifier les origines d'un asiatique grâce à son écriture, surtout si tu sais les différencier… Mais que se passe-t-il si la personne en question n'écrit pas dans sa langue d'origine…?

Ichigo ouvrit la bouche... mais aucun son intelligible n'en sortit. Il réfléchit à la question du jeune homme, se sentant tout à coup stupide.

_ Tu veux dire que tu écris en chinois… mais que tu n'es pas chinois ?

_ Parfaitement. Regarde, toi par exemple. Je peux dire à ton visage que tu as des origines asiatiques, mais que l'un de tes deux parents est occidental. Si je cherche à déterminer, sans te parler, si tu vis en Occident ou en Asie, je ne vais pas me contenter de lire ce que tu écris pour y arriver.

_ Vraiment ? Ichigo sentit une migraine poindre au niveau de sa tempe gauche.

_ Evidemment. Car tu pourrais très bien écrire en anglais ou en allemand, ou que sais-je, ce qui me ferait déduire que tu vis en occident, alors que tu es simplement en train d'étudier la langue et qu'en réalité, tu vis en Asie. L'inverse marche aussi. Tu pourrais écrire en chinois, et j'en déduirais bêtement que tu vis en Chine alors qu'en fait, tu vis en Occident et tu apprends le chinois… Tu me suis ?

_ Je crois… bredouilla Ichigo.

_ Tout ça pour dire que je ne suis pas chinois. Je l'apprends simplement, et ce n'est pas une mince affaire…

Ichigo tenta d'assimiler, puis attendit une suite éventuelle mais celle-ci ne vint pas. Et après une seconde, l'étranger se détourna et reprit son carnet.

Mais cela ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça ! Cet homme venait d'ébranler ses plus profondes convictions - en même temps qu'il avait pointé le simplisme de son raisonnement - et maintenant il le laissait dans le brouillard le plus absolu. Au final, il ne savait ni d'où il venait, ni quelle méthode fiable adopter pour lui soutirer cette information. C'était cruel.

Il tergiversa un instant, une timidité insolite pour lui qui était si sociable habituellement l'ayant envahie. Mais il réunit son courage et osa suggérer :

_ Si tu me disais ton nom, je pourrais deviner plus facilement…

Un autre petit rire claqua dans la cabine et Ichigo se retint de grincer des dents.

_ Ce serait même beaucoup trop facile, répondit l'inconnu.

_ Très bien, alors si je te donne le mien, défia Ichigo, tu pourras deviner de quelle origine je suis ?

_ Sans aucun doute.

Il était vraiment sûr de lui.

_ Voyons cela. Mais je ne donnerai que mon prénom.

_ Aucun problème.

Décidément, cette assurance devenait presque agaçante.

_ Ichigo, dit fermement ce dernier. Alors ?

_ C'est un prénom étrange, répondit l'asiatique mais son air s'était considérablement déridé depuis le début de leur conversation.

Ichigo quant à lui ne put s'empêcher de se renfrogner en entendant ces mots.

_ Ne le prends pas mal, je ne voulais pas t'offenser, s'excusa alors son voisin.

_ Ce n'est pas que je le prenne mal ou non, c'est juste que, où que j'aille, j'entends la même réflexion…

Le garçon hocha la tête.

_ Sais-tu ce que ton prénom signifie ?

_ Evidemment, je ne suis pas si bête.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que voulais dire. Peu importe, j'étais sensé deviner d'où tu viens, n'est-ce pas ?

Ichigo se rappela que c'était en effet le but premier de la manœuvre, et opina du chef.

_ Tu es d'origine japonaise, ton prénom veut dire "fraise" mais pas seulement. Il peut avoir une signification beaucoup plus intéressante selon les kanjis avec lesquels tu l'épelles. Et tu vis en occident, je dirai, depuis toujours.

_ Tu as raison. Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Que je vis en occident, s'enquit Ichigo d'un air faussement surpris.

_ Crois-moi, cela ne duperait personne. Tes manières et ton attitude évoquent celles d'un occidental, mais encore une fois, il n'y a rien de péjoratif dans ce que je dis…

_ C'est bon, pas la peine de te justifier à chaque fois que tu me sers une remarque cinglante…

Le voisin d'Ichigo eut, pour la première fois, l'air déstabilisé et pris de court.

_ Je t'assure que je ne voulais pas t'offenser…

_ Je plaisante ! l'interrompit Ichigo en ricanant doucement. J'ai enfin réussi à voir ton masque parfait se fissurer un peu, c'était mon but, je l'admets…

_ Là, c'est toi qui deviens désagréable…

_ Ce n'était pas mon intention.

Le garçon hocha la tête en souriant, pas vexé le moins du monde.

Après un moment de silence reposant, Ichigo reprit :

_ Alors, tu vas me dire ton prénom ?

L'interpellé tourna la tête dans sa direction et lui offrit un sourire rayonnant. Un sourire qui procura à Ichigo une sensation étonnement semblable à celle qu'il avait éprouvé au décollage de l'avion… Il essaya cependant de ne rien montrer.

_ Ce ne serait qu'un juste retour des choses, approuva son nouveau camarade.

Il prit alors son crayon et son bloc note et les mis sous leurs nez. Il commença à écrire, d'une calligraphie parfaitement fluide et déliée qui évoquait toute la finesse et l'agilité qui se dégageait de sa personne.

_ U-ryû, articula-t-il doucement avec un accent qui ne trompait pas. Il s'écrit avec le kanji de la pluie et celui du dragon… C'est un paradoxe, mais il me définit plutôt bien.

Ichigo hocha la tête, en proie à une étrange fascination. Un sourire était venu figer ses lèvres et il n'arrivait pas à s'en départir, malgré tous ses efforts.

_ Tu as deviné ? demanda le maintenant dénommé Uryuu à Ichigo.

Celui-ci laissa échapper un rire suave alors qu'il continuait de fixer les magnifiques caractères qui dessinaient le prénom de son nouvel ami.

_ Je dirai... définitivement japonais.

_ Comme toi…, rappela Uryuu.

Ichigo acquiesça. Puis il désigna le crayon et le calepin que tenait le brun.

_ Je peux ?

_ Bien sûr, répondit Uryuu en lui tendant ses biens.

Ichigo s'en saisit et les positionna sous leurs yeux, comme l'avait fait son voisin juste avant, et commença à dessiner des caractères.

_ Je ne suis pas aussi doué que toi à ça, admit-il.

_ Tu t'en sors très bien, le démentit toutefois Uryuu.

_ Ichi-go, qu'on épelle avec le kanji du chiffre "Un", et celui de "protéger"…

_ J'en étais sûr ! s'exclama Uryuu avec un enthousiasme dissimulé.

_ Pardon ?

_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quand j'ai entendu ton prénom, j'ai tout de suite su qu'il devait s'écrire comme ça.

_ Oh vraiment ? sourit Ichigo avec une pointe de sarcasme.

_ Ecoute, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais les parents japonais donnent leurs prénoms à leurs enfants uniquement après avoir vu leurs visages. Car ce prénom est censé évoquer les personnes que ces enfants deviendront.

_ Je le savais, oui.

_ Toi, tu as le visage d'une personne dont le prénom comporte le kanji du premier chiffre. Quant au second... je dirai qu'on se sent comme en sécurité, à tes côtés. Comme si tu étais quelqu'un de fort, sur qui on peut se reposer...

Le jeune homme fut désarçonné par l'honnêteté avec laquelle son camarade le décrivit, et perdit son sourire. Sa réaction timide fut mal interprétée.

_ C'était censé être des compliments... se justifia ce dernier.

_ Non, non ! Je ne suis pas vexé ni quoique ce soit ! C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à quelque chose d'aussi... franc.

_ Et pourquoi pas ?

_ Je ne sais pas, surement parce que j'ai encore quelques _a priori_ à propos des japonais...

_ Quel genre d'_a priori_ ?

Ichigo réfléchit soigneusement aux mots qu'il allait employer pour ne pas froisser son nouvel acolyte.

_ Eh bien... Tu sais ? La pudeur, la réserve...

_ L'hypocrisie... ? proposa nonchalamment Uryuu.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit !

_ Shuuuuut !

C'était le voisin de devant, qui venait manifestement de s'impatienter... L'incriminé eut un rictus contrit et murmura :

_ Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire...

Il s'interrompit, rencontrant le visage rieur de l'asiatique. Celui-ci était clairement en train de pouffer, le plus discrètement possible certes, mais tout de même, et à ses dépends. Ichigo ne sut comment le prendre, pris au dépourvu une nouvelle fois.

_ Je suis désolé, s'excusa son camarade en se raclant la gorge. Mais tu sais, tu n'aurais pas tord d'employer ce mot... D'une certaine façon, mes compatriotes font preuve d'hypocrisie. C'est comme ça que cela fonctionne, et je suppose que c'est pareil partout. En tout cas, oublie ce que tu sais des japonais et de leurs rapports sociaux quand tu parles avec moi. Je suis totalement différent de ça. J'ai passé ma dernière année à Francfort, et là, je m'apprête à faire un stage à Shanghai pour environ 6 mois. Je fais tout ce que je peux pour m'ouvrir à des cultures différentes et m'émanciper du nationalisme ambiant qui étouffe les japonais.

Ichigo fixa Uryuu un peu trop longtemps, si bien que celui-ci fronça les sourcils.

_ Quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose de déplacé ?

_ Non, pas du tout, le rassura Ichigo. C'est juste que tu me fais penser à mon père.

_ Oh. C'est donc ton père qui est japonais.

_ C'est ça, acquiesça Ichigo.

_ Ton nom de famille aussi est japonais ?

_ En effet.

_ Bien, mais je suppose que cette fois, c'est à moi de te donner le mien en premier...

Uryuu reprit son carnet avec détermination, et Ichigo se réjouissait déjà à l'idée de revoir le jeune homme à l'oeuvre.

_ I-shi-da, prononça-t-il tout en écrivant deux kanjis qui se suivaient et se confondaient dans une délicieuse harmonie. Ca s'écrit avec le kanji de la pierre et celui de la rizière. Ca n'a pas de signification particulière, mais j'aime beaucoup ces caractères.

_ Moi aussi... souffla Ichigo en dévorant des yeux la main fine et le nom de son nouvel ami, lesquels s'étendaient sous ses yeux avec une beauté déconcertante.

_ A ton tour, fit le garçon avec entrain, tendant son stylo et son calepin à Ichigo.

Celui-ci secoua la tête le plus discrètement possible, histoire de se remettre les idées en place, et pris les effets d'Uryuu complaisamment.

_ Kuro-saki, épela-t-il tout en écrivant les caractères.

Il jeta un regard en coin au brun, qui observait son office les sourcils froncés.

_ Je sais, dit-il, mon nom est lourd de sens aussi...

Ishida leva les yeux sur lui, haussant les épaules.

_ Noir... Bout... En gros, ton nom dit que tu as un côté sombre, mais n'est-ce pas le cas de chacun d'entre nous ?

Ichigo sourit et hocha la tête.

_ J'aime ta manière de voir les choses, dit-il.

_ Tu as dit que je te rappelais ton père..., reprit Uryuu après un moment.

_ Oui, parce qu'il tient à peu près le même discours que toi sur le Japon, expliqua Ichigo.

_ J'imagine, puisqu'il est parti lui aussi.

L'occidental acquiesça.

_ Tu sais... je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui peut motiver un japonais à quitter son pays, avoua-t-il, légèrement embarrassé.

_ Vraiment ? Pourquoi ça ?

_ Et bien... parce que pour moi, ce pays est magnifique, tant en terme de paysage qu'en terme de culture, de valeurs. Les japonais sont des gens respectueux, qui se laissent porter par leurs traditions. C'est une chose rare et magnifique selon moi.

_ Hum..., souffla Uryuu. Dis moi, je ne t'ai pas demandé où tu vivais.

_ En France. Je vis à Paris.

_ Paris ? C'est génial ! s'exclama Uryuu.

_ Tu trouves ? Je ne suis pas aussi enthousiaste que toi, mais bon...

_ Je savais que tu dirais ça, affirma l'asiatique.

_ Ah oui ? Tu es quoi, devin ou un truc du genre ?

_ Pas du tout, se défendit Uryuu avec une grimace sarcastique, c'est juste qu'on est toujours plus critique vis-à-vis de l'endroit où on vit...

_ Hm, je vois ce que tu veux dire.

_ Tu sais, pour moi, le Japon est un lieu dangereux, où on est jamais à l'abris d'une catastrophe. Et puis... peu d'entre nous ont la chance de voyager comme je le fais. Pour la plupart, et dans le meilleur des cas, les japonais sont recrutés par des entreprises l'année qui précède leur graduation, et passent directement de l'université à la vie professionnelle.

_ J'admets que c'est une société exigeante, concéda Ichigo.

_ Exigeante ? Oui, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

_ Personnellement, j'approuve cette recherche d'excellence.

_ Pardonne-moi, mais c'est plus facile d'approuver une telle chose de loin...

_ Et alors ? Tu préfères une société laxiste qui laisse tout partir à vau l'eau ?

_ Non. Je pense qu'il y a un juste milieu.

Ichigo s'esclaffa doucement.

_ Tu es juste en train de me décrire la société idéale. Mais si on reste réaliste, qu'est ce qui est le mieux, d'après toi ?

Uryuu plissa les yeux, étudiant la question de voisin.

_ C'est difficile à dire, mais ce que je pense fondamentalement, c'est que les extrêmes ne sont jamais bons. Et il doit bien exister un moyen de préserver ses traditions, évoluer au sein d'une communauté respectable, sans pour autant passer à côté des choses essentielles de la vie.

_ Tu as superbement éludé la question, dit Ichigo en souriant doucement.

Il leva son regard sur son compagnon et le surpris en train de le couver des yeux, arborant le même sourire légèrement niai qu'il devait avoir lui-même. Le sien se figea et s'estompa.

_ Quoi ? demanda-t-il, gigotant de gêne.

Uryuu baissa les yeux, semblant en proie à un certain malaise lui aussi, fait qu'Ichigo trouva parfaitement adorable.

_ Rien. C'est juste que je n'avais jamais eu de compagnon de vol aussi... intéressant..., souffla-t-il.

L'estomac d'Ichigo fit un bon jusqu'à sa poitrine et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra délicieusement.

_ Toi aussi ! rit-il nerveusement. Je tombe toujours sur _la_ personne inabordable de l'avion, c'est un des drames de ma vie...

Uryuu se laissa gagner par le rire communicatif de son interlocuteur, les pommettes un peu roses.

_ Idem. Et puis je ne suis pas vraiment causant non plus, d'habitude.

_ Pourtant c'est toi qui m'a adressé la parole le premier, fit remarquer Ichigo.

_ Parce que tu épiais chacun de mes mouvements depuis cinq longues minutes, et que ça commençait à devenir angoissant, répliqua Uryuu.

_ A ce point là ?

Le métis eut une grimace contrite.

_ J'exagère à peine...

Un instant plus tard, un chariot arriva devant eux et une jolie hôtesse de l'air leur distribua des boissons ainsi que des cacahuètes.

_ Déjà !

Uryuu regarda sa montre d'un air surpris.

_ Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, dit-il.

Ichigo regardait pour sa part ses cacahuètes d'un air circonspect.

_ Les chinois ont l'air d'adorer ça.

_ Tu n'aimes pas ? demanda Uryuu en mettant son propre sachet de côté.

_ Ce n'est pas ça... c'est juste que, tu sais, en France, on assimile un peu les cacahuètes aux grignoteries qui traînent sur le coin du bar à l'heure de l'apéritif, et dans lesquelles les scientifiques retrouvent des traces d'urine...

Uryuu resta coi un moment, fixant Ichigo, avant de partir dans un rire joyeux.

__ Sérieusement_ ? dit-il en japonais. Ichigo trouva cela tellement charmant, de voir Uryuu se laisser aller à sa langue maternelle.

_ Tu n'as pas l'air d'en raffoler non plus... constata-t-il en pointant le sachet délaissé de son camarade.

_ Je suis allergique, élucida ce dernier en grimaçant.

_ Oh...

_ Ca va, il n'y a rien de grave. L'arachide n'est pas spécialement bon pour la santé de toute façon.

Ichigo acquiesça.

Il s'empara de son smartphone, qu'il avait mis en mode avion juste avant d'embarquer. La fatigue l'envahissait et il bailla longuement. Il était partagé entre l'envie de s'isoler, mettant de la musique dans son casque pour s'endormir, et l'envie de profiter de chaque seconde qu'il lui restait à passer avec ce jeune homme, qu'il ne reverrait peut-être plus jamais après ce vol.

_ Tu n'as pas faim ? demanda Uryuu. L'hôtesse va bientôt passer pour le repas.

Ichigo crut déceler une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix. Comme s'il avait deviné le dilemme qui le tiraillait à ce moment même et qu'il voulait l'inciter à rester éveillé. Il s'enfonça dans son dossier, observant le visage de l'asiatique en souriant. Pourquoi cette question innocente éveillait-elle en lui des interrogations aussi tendancieuses ? Ce n'était pas comme si Uryuu avait insinué un quelconque double sens... Il était vraiment fatigué.

_ Désolé, je manque de sommeil ces derniers temps.

_ Je vois.

Uryuu tritura le bouchon de son crayon avant de prendre une inspiration.

_ Je me demandais, pourquoi est-ce que tu es parti de Francfort, et pas de Paris ?

Il ne semblait pas prêt à le laisser dormir, mais bizarrement, Ichigo ne s'en formalisa pas le moins du monde. Il lui était même plutôt reconnaissant de l'empêcher de gâcher le temps qu'il leur restait ensemble en se laissant aller au sommeil.

_ J'avais un billet de train spécial pour les vacances d'été, tu connais ? Ca s'appelle InterRail. Nous avons traversé l'Europe avec quelques amis pendant un mois, et nous avons terminé par l'Allemagne, tout simplement.

_ Ca a l'air cool, dit Uryuu d'un air appréciateur. Et pourquoi tes amis ne t'accompagnent pas en Chine ?

_ Parce qu'ils reprennent leurs études à la rentrée.

_ Pas toi ? s'enquit le brun.

_ Je ne suis pas aussi sérieux... J'ai passé ma licence l'année dernière et depuis, je voyage. Je ne suis pas encore décidé à continuer.

Uryuu laissa échappé un sifflement.

_ Tu es en train de me dire que tu voyages sans étudier ? Juste pour... voyager ?

Le français eut un léger rire.

_ C'est ça.

_ Whaou ! Tes parents sont d'accords avec ça ?

_ je n'irai pas jusque là..., avoua Ichigo d'un air gêné. On va dire que j'ai réussi à les convaincre du bien fondé de ma démarche.

_ Qui est ? insista Uryuu.

_ Découvrir. Tout simplement. Je veux découvrir les pays qui me tiennent le plus à cœur, comprendre comment ils fonctionnent de l'intérieur, et peut-être trouver l'endroit où je veux continuer ma vie, mes études, etc...

Uryuu hocha la tête, visiblement impressionné.

_ Tu vois, c'est typiquement le genre de chose que tu n'aurais pas pu faire si tu étais né au Japon.

_ Pourquoi pas ? Tu le fais bien toi, non ?

_ Non, rien à voir. J'ai choisi le cursus qui me permettrait de partir, c'est tout. Mais au final, même si je vais dans d'autres pays, je suis forcé d'aller en cours ou faire des stages.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu étudies ?

_ Relations internationales.

_ Ouch, laissa échapper Ichigo, tu dois être dans une école privée, alors ?

_ Effectivement. Et toi, tu as obtenu une licence de quoi ?

_ En France on appelle ça "économie management". Ou finance, si tu préfères.

_ Oh, ça a l'air impressionnant aussi. Tu étais dans une école ?

_ Non, rien d'aussi prestigieux... J'étais à la fac.

_ Laquelle ?

_ Quoi, tu connais les universités françaises, peut-être ? fit Ichigo sarcastiquement.

_ Je connais La Sorbonne, Descartes... Euh... Assas ?

_ Bingo. Assas, c'est bien ça. Comment se fait-il que tu connaisses ?

_ Les établissements français jouissent encore d'une bonne réputation à l'étranger, expliqua Uryuu.

_ Ah ! Vraiment ? Ca ne va pas durer, je le crains.

_ Pourquoi pas ? s'enquit Uryuu.

_ Parce qu'ils se reposent déjà sur une gloire révolue et que ça ne peut pas marcher éternellement. Je ne dis pas que le niveau n'est pas élevé, mais le prestige n'est plus qu'un vestige du passé...

L'asiatique haussa les épaules.

_ Tu es dur envers ton pays...

_ Tu peux parler ! s'indigna faussement Ichigo.

_ Sérieusement, quel est le problème avec la France ? J'ai rencontré quelques français en Allemagne, ils n'étaient pas aussi critiques que toi.

Ichigo soupira, se grattant le sommet du crâne.

_ Je ne sais pas..., souffla-t-il. Disons que certains aspect de ce pays me rebutent, alors que j'en adore d'autres... Tu vois, en France par exemple, tu ne peux pas être tranquille. Je veux dire, par rapport à tes effets personnels par exemple. Si tu laisses ton sac, ou ton porte feuille ou téléphone portable, bref tout ce qui peut avoir de la valeur, sans surveillance pendant plus de deux minutes, tu peux être sûr que tout aura disparu.

_ Vraiment ? Si rapidement ?

_ A Paris en tout cas, oui ! Sans aucun doute. Certaines personnes sont à l'affût du moindre de tes mouvements et ne font qu'attendre la plus petite ouverture pour te détrousser. Je t'assure que c'est vrai. Et puis... Il y a un manque de civisme énorme en France. Les gens ne respectent plus rien, ni personne. Les règles n'existent que pour être transgressées... Bref, je généralise, mais sincèrement, c'est comme ça que ça se passe.

Ichigo croisa le regard de son compagnon, qui avait l'air surpris et confus.

_ Tu connais le "syndrome de Paris" ?

Uryuu secoua la tête négativement.

_ Il s'agit d'un syndrome qui touche particulièrement les japonais. Nombreux sont ceux qui idéalisent Paris, à travers les œuvres littéraires, les magasines locaux consacrés à la capitale, qui renvoient une image totalement erronée... Ils rêvent d'un endroit aux allures enchanteresses, et lorsqu'ils découvrent la réalité, ils deviennent fous.

_ Allons..., relativisa Uryuu, ça me parait un peu exagéré.

_ Ecoute, si tu ne me crois pas, je t'invite à lire les études du docteur Ota. Il était psychiatre à l'hôpital Sainte Anne et a dû traiter de nombreux ressortissants japonais pour ce problème (1). C'est d'ailleurs lui qui a nommé ce syndrome ainsi. Au final, les patients souffrent de délires de persécution, de troubles de l'humeur, et se voient rapatrier après une hospitalisation plus ou moins longue...

L'asiatique écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

_ C'est carrément flippant ! dit-il d'un air déçu. Moi qui avais tant envie de visiter Paris...

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, si tu es au courant de la réalité, et que tu es bien accompagné, tout se passera bien. C'est une ville magnifique dans le fond, il faut la voir.

Uryuu eut un sourire gêné lorsqu'il prononça :

_ Je compte sur toi pour me prendre sous ton aile quand je viendrai à Paris, Ichigo ?

Ce dernier lui rendit son sourire.

_ A ton service...

Les deux garçons baissèrent les yeux de concert, encore un brin timides. Mais Ichigo se dit que finalement, vu le train auquel allaient ses émotions, le vol passerait peut-être plus vite que prévu...

* * *

><p>(1) L'étude ainsi que le professeur qui l'a menée, existent bel et bien. Vous n'imaginez pas combien la culture française peut choquer les habitudes et l'art de vivre nippons. L'inverse marche aussi, pour y avoir été plusieurs fois, le Japon comporte son lot de chocs pour un occidental. Dans un sens plutôt positif cela dit, alors que pour eux, c'est malheureux à dire, mais le bouleversement est plus mal vécu...<p>

Fin du premier chapitre, à bientôt pour la suite !

Crafty Fox.


End file.
